


I'll see you Tuesday

by mssdare



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 (my entries) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Infidelity, M/M, Pornathon, Secrets, Summer Pornathon 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssdare/pseuds/mssdare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t have much time today—only an hour or so before Arthur has to be back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll see you Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Summer Pornathon 2014 round 2 - Secrets and Lies
> 
> Thank you Sillygoose for the beta work!
> 
> Please mind the infidelity tag.

Challenge 2: Secrets and lies

 

Arthur loosens his tie, places his jacket and shirt carefully on the back of a chair, takes off his watch, and slips out of his shoes. Merlin’s watching him in silence, sitting cross-legged on the king-sized bed of this nondescript, beige hotel room. His orange rucksack is leaning against the wall. Condoms and lube are fanned across the bedside table. They don’t have much time today—only an hour or so before Arthur has to be back home.

Arthur extracts his phone from his trousers and places it on the desk; he leaves it on, just in case Gwen might call. Then he climbs on the bed and curls his hand around Merlin’s neck, drawing him in. They kiss once, twice, before Arthur settles his forehead against Merlin’s.

“I missed you,” he says.

“Missed you, too.”

Merlin lies back on the bed, pulling Arthur over him. Arthur tugs on Merlin’s T-shirt until they’re skin to skin from the waist up, while their cocks rub against each other through the fabric of their trousers.

Arthur loves the anticipation best—these moments just before they fuck, when they’re together and he can feel Merlin’s chest rising and falling beneath him in ragged breaths. When there’s still so much to look forward to.

He opens Merlin’s jeans, one button after another, and slides his hand inside Merlin’s briefs, relishing the silky-smooth skin of Merlin’s cock. He lets his fingers dive deeper and feels a thrill run down his spine when Merlin parts his legs for him with a sweet whimper. He’s happy to find Merlin’s hole still dry and clenched tight. Merlin could have prepared himself beforehand, but it’s so much better like this, when Arthur can drive Merlin crazy with lubed fingers or the flat of his tongue pressed to Merlin’s furl, until Merlin gives in and begs, “Just fuck me now. Fuck me, please.”

The rest of their clothes come off in a hurry and they’re hugging, Merlin murmuring, “I wish, I wish…” And Arthur knows what Merlin wants because he wants it too. But it’s impossible because Arthur has Gwen, and the baby, and a position to uphold. And truth be told, he loves his life just as much as he loves Merlin. So for now, Merlin is Arthur’s dirty secret on Tuesdays, sometimes Fridays.

They cherish it, Arthur grinding against Merlin’s body and Merlin leaning back, his arms outstretched so Arthur can run his palms up and down Merlin’s sides and bury his fingers in the intimate softness of Merlin’s armpits.

Arthur will have flashbacks of it later. When he’s putting his son to bed, or placing clean dishes in the cupboard, or running a meeting at work, he’ll have flashbacks of Merlin’s body arched beneath his, his neck exposed, his thick cock swinging heavily to the rhythm of Arthur’s thrusts. He’ll remember pale slivers of skin that have not been properly shaved, and Merlin shifting so Arthur can push deeper until he’s locked inside Merlin’s tight heat.

Those sudden memories, unwelcome and fierce, leave Arthur swallowing on the thick saliva that pools in his mouth, cheeks heated like after serious exertion. He rubs his hand against his chest. “You all right, mate?” his co-workers ask. And he nods and clears his throat. “Yes, sorry, carry on,” he says.

For the goodbye he fucks Merlin hard with Merlin on all fours on the bed, Arthur standing behind him, thrusting as deeply as he can. When he pulls out he leaves a long trail of come slowly trickling down Merlin’s thighs where the condom slipped off. Merlin lies there panting, too done in to climb off the bed properly.

 

Arthur washes himself quickly in the shower; he was supposed to go to the gym this afternoon, so it won’t be suspicious if his hair’s still damp. He emerges to find Merlin naked on the bed, still flushed from earlier, leaning against the headboard with his legs bent loosely. He’s tapping on his phone, avoiding Arthur's gaze while Arthur gets dressed.

Arthur leans down and kisses Merlin on the cheek. "I'll see you Tuesday?" It's a question, although they both know Merlin will agree. And yes, Arthur should end it. He should be fair to Merlin, to Gwen, to himself… but he can't—he just can't imagine his life without Merlin’s blue eyes and throaty laugh, or this feeling when they’re joined together, Merlin gasping out “Arthur” when he comes.

“Tuesday,” Merlin says, nodding. And if his smile doesn’t reach his eyes, Arthur pretends not to notice.


End file.
